Life and Death
by oldestof3
Summary: Ami is a doctor and Heero is in the military. Ami and Heero had a past together until they went their separate ways and now they meet once again. Will history repeat itself??? Also has the other G-Boys, Usagi, and inners.
1. Setting

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon  
  
AN: this is about Ami and Heero!!! *smile smile* I think that there are not enough of them…and this is the WORST story alive…so if you don't want to be bored, don't read this…it is also my first fic…  
  
War now going on  
  
Characters (and age is all around 25 years old):  
  
Ami is now a doctor and working for the military. She is working on a "mission" trying to find an easier and more effective way for surgery and all that stuff for all of the poor soldiers (less pain).  
  
Heero is a military major fighting in the war.  
  
Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre were also fighting in the war to kept peace as commanders.  
  
Rei, Mako, Mina, and Usagi are also in this war…they are soldiers.  
  
Relena is a annoying person that loves Heero  
  
Story: (I can not start a whole lot because it need the votes in!!!)  
  
1 Past  
  
Ami, Usagi, Rei, Mako, and Mina were always good friends when the war started…  
  
Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and Heero were good friends too…  
  
The war had just started and pressure was building up quickly. Ami and Heero had been dating for a few weeks and things were going well. Since the war was escalating, Ami and Heero and everyone else decided to join the war. Everyone (except Ami) was going to fight, and Ami was going to help in the medical area. Because of the war, Ami and Heero started to go apart getting ready for war and all of that stuff. Relena found it a good chance to get Heero for herself. So she started to stay around Heero and eventually Ami and Herro broke up because of all of the problems with the war and Relena. Relena rejoiced.  
  
2 Now  
  
Ami is trying to find this plant that she knows that has a special kind of chemical that may help in the helping the pain in surgery. But to get this plant she needs to go to an area that has toxic waste and bad conditions. So Ami went to the place…  
  
  
  
End 4 Now…tell be how I can improve the story please… vote 4 the other couples… please r/r…  
  
Girls: Rei, Usagi, Mako, Mina  
  
Boys: Wufei, Duo, Trowa, Quatre 


	2. Votes

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon  
  
AN: Hello, I am starting this fic again.  
  
Votes  
  
Rei/Wufei- 2  
  
Rei/Duo-  
  
Rei/Trowa-  
  
Rei/Quatre- 1  
  
Usagi/Wufei-  
  
Usagi/Duo-  
  
Usagi/Trowa- 1  
  
Usagi/Quatre-  
  
Mako/Wufei- 1  
  
Mako/Duo- 1  
  
Mako/Quatre-  
  
Mako/Trowa- 1  
  
Mina/Wufei-  
  
Mina/Duo- 1  
  
Mina/Trowa-  
  
Mina/Quatre- 1  
  
AN: I need more votes please. 


	3. Wasteland

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon  
  
Waste Land  
  
Ami landed in the wasteland on the own plane (the military supplies almost everything for her). She scanned the wasteland, but it seemed that nothing was alive in the whole entire place. 'But I scanned for the plant and there is only one left. The plant is supposed to be here. It cannot be far away and this place smells, but what can I expect. This place gives me the jiggers. It is good that I was trained to do hand-to-hand combat. I need to trace for the plant and then I should find it in any moment,' Ami thought to her self. She traced for it and located the special plant. 'Yes, I have found you. I will need to duplicate its DNA so then I can run different experiments.' 'I bet my friends wonder were I am.I didn't leave a note for anyone.I have kept in touch with my friends, but no one else because of this war.why does my mind keep on trailing off.' 'That smell is getting to me.oh well.I have the plant in a container.let's go.what is that thing there moving.'  
  
"HHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Ami scearmed, "That is a some type of dangerous animal with a big body and long, sharp teeth! Run!"  
  
'Where is my plane....think! I hear another plane thank God,'  
  
"Run, hurry up," a person called from the plane.  
  
'Is that Ami???' a person on board thought.  
  
Another person shot from the plane and killed the animal. Ami got on to the plane.  
  
"Thank You," Ami said to the people on the plane. 'Is that Heero???'  
  
"Hi, my name is Duo and you are welcome,"  
  
"I am Quatre,"  
  
"I am Trowa,"  
  
"Weak onna."  
  
"His name is Wufei," Duo said, "and he doesn't get out much."  
  
"You should already know me, Ami,"  
  
"Heero,"  
  
"Yes, it's me. So how are you?"  
  
"Fine,"  
  
"I am now a sergeant,"  
  
"That is a great position to have."  
  
"Do you guys already know each other?" Quatre asked interrupting the conversating between Heero and Ami.  
  
"Yeah," Ami said quietly.  
  
"Heero, you never told me that you know a hot babe," Duo said.  
  
"Hn,"  
  
Ami blushed and Duo was smiling.  
  
'Heero, I never thought that I would ever see you again,' Ami thought.  
  
'Ami, you said that you never wanted to see me because of something that I was falsely accused of. I hope that I can prove to you that I didn't and won't do that ever and Relena planed the whole thing and made it all up.' Heero thought.  
  
"Wow, it is quiet now, Duo did you stop talking." Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah, this two are weird.I bet that they have some history together," Duo said.  
  
"Shut up, Duo or else," Heero said as the plane landed.  
  
They all left the plane.  
  
"Ami, I hope that you can help Heero in a way. He is quiet and keeps to himself and has an annoying person always next to him. I think her name is Relena," Trowa said to Ami when everyone was almost gone.  
  
"Oh, I know Relena. Does he like her?"  
  
"No, I think they also have a pass and Heero hates her for her life, but Relena seems to be enchanted by Heero.poor Heero. I believe that Heero has tired to kill her before.,"  
  
"Oh, how did you guys find me?"  
  
"We were on patrol and Quatre found some one in the wasteland on radar being chased by an animal,"  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye, Ami,"  
  
AN: please vote. 


	4. Meeting

Life and Death  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon  
  
Meeting  
  
Ami was thinking about Heero and Relena a lot.  
  
"Ami, hello Ami.earth to Ami," Mako said.  
  
Usagi, Mako, Mina, and Rei were taking and noticing that Ami was not talking and seemed to be in some deep thought.  
  
"Uh." Ami asked.  
  
"Are you okay?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Fine, I just met someone that I knew,"  
  
"Is it a boy?" Mina asked.  
  
"Mina, you're in the military and you still think about guys,"  
  
"Yeah, in the military, I can learn about fighting and I see tons of guys work out too,"  
  
"Mina, has a point," Mako said.  
  
"He's name is Heero," Ami said.  
  
"I remember you talking about him once," Rei said.  
  
"Yeah, wasn't he your ex-boyfriend," Usagi questioned.  
  
"Yes," Ami said.  
  
"Does he have any cute friends?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah.I guess," Ami said thinking about Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei.  
  
"Don't you have any cute guys in your group, Mina," Mako asked.  
  
"Yes, there is a boy that is cute, but I don't know his name and he is mean," Mina said.  
  
"There is a boy in my group, but he is a flirt," Rei said.  
  
"Well, in the group that I am in, there is a very nice boy, but I don't like him as a boyfriend," Mako said.  
  
"There is a boy that is so cute that I know," Usagi said.  
  
"You people all have boys in your groups," Ami said.  
  
"You work in the lab, all of the boys are nerds," Mina said.  
  
"Mina, don't be mean," Ami said.  
  
"It is not like they are here," Mina said, "You not need to be a goodie- goodie."  
  
"Weak onna, why won't you just shut up," Wufei said.  
  
"Don't say anything about Mina, baka," Rei said defending Mina.  
  
"How do you now that I was referring to Mina, I was referring to you," Wufei said.  
  
"You better be quite," Mako said also standing up.  
  
"Mako, hey," Quatre said.  
  
"Oh, hi," Mako said, "Quatre, are these your friends?"  
  
"Yes and sometimes it is not always that good being friends, but yes" Quatre said, "I will have them introduced to you guys." "Trowa," "Wufei," "Duo," "Heero,"  
  
'Heero,' Ami thought and then stood up to see what was going on.  
  
"Ami," Quatre said.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Ami, you know these people," Rei said.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Who are they?" Wufei asked, "More onnas."  
  
"No, Wufei. They are my friends and some may just be able to bet you in battle or even help you so I don't think that you should say that" Ami said, "They are Rei, Mako, Mina, and Usagi."  
  
"Now, everyone knows everyone," Usagi said.  
  
"Great! Now I can met all of these beautiful girls," Duo said happily.  
  
"Okay, we can have a round thing so then everyone will get to know everyone," Mina said.  
  
"No, I don't think that that is a every good idea, Mina," Ami said.  
  
"Sure it is don't you think so, Mako?" Mina asked.  
  
"Sure it is," Mako said thinking that she wanted to get to know Trowa.  
  
"Okay!" Mina said joyously and setting the tables- five tables with two chairs each and the tables were all evenly spaced, "Now let's have the boys move clockwise from table to table and so then they could all talk to the girls,"  
  
"Okay, girls, let's pick a spot," Usagi said.  
  
'Oh well.' Ami thought.  
  
The girls all sat at the tables and the boys had to pick a table. Quatre went to go and talk to Ami. Heero went to talk to Mako, which was left of Ami so therefore he would meet Ami last. 'I am going to talk to Ami last,' Heero thought. Trowa went to Usagi, which was on the right of Ami. Duo went to Rei and Wufei went to Mina. And the conversations where starting with round one.  
  
AN: which conversation do you want first.if no one request then I will pick myself. 


	5. Round One: Quatre and Ami

Life and Death  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon  
  
AN: Since I don't think that any picked.I am picking, but you can pick for the others.next one.  
  
Round 1: Quatre and Ami  
  
"Hi again, Ms. Ami," Quatre greeted.  
  
"Hi, Quatre," Ami responded.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I have just been thinking a lot,"  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Let's talk about you, right now.okay?"  
  
"Sure," Quatre said knowing that Ami wouldn't feel every comfortable about talking about Heero now.  
  
"Do you have any of the girls in your group?"  
  
"Actually I have Mako in my group, but I don't talk to her a lot. Maybe I will try and talk to her more,"  
  
"That would be nice for her,"  
  
"So how are you.since you found out that Heero was here,"  
  
"I have just thought a lot about the past and how everything played out,"  
  
"Do you regret it in any way?"  
  
"Yeah, I do,"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I liked Heero a lot and because of a rash decision, I lost him,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"It seems like we have still traveled to talking about Heero,"  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"It's okay,"  
  
"So.do you like what you are doing?"  
  
"Yeah and no. I like the fact that I am helping people, but then I don't interact with the people,"  
  
"I see what you mean,"  
  
"10 MINUTES!!!" Mina yelled wanting to get away from Wufei.  
  
AN: I know its short but it is better than nothing. 


End file.
